


Person of Interest Advent Calendar

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: A captioned Christmas picture every day until Christmas.





	1. Day 1




	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and John again.


	3. Day 3




	4. Day 4




	5. Day 5




	6. Day 6




	7. Day 7




	8. Day 8

Two pictures today!


	9. Day 9




	10. Day 10

Two pictures today.

  



	11. Day 11

 


	12. Day 12




	13. Day 13




	14. Day 14




	15. Day 15




	16. Day 16




	17. Day 17




	18. Day 18




	19. Day 19




	20. Day 20




	21. Day 21




	22. Day  22




	23. Day 23




	24. Day 24




	25. Day 25

Two pictures today.

Merry Christmas to you all!

My calendar will continue until New Year's Day, so I hope you'll stick around.


	26. Day 26




	27. Day 27




	28. Day 28




	29. Day 29




	30. Day 30




	31. Day 31




	32. Day 32

And that's the end. Happy New Year, everyone! Many thanks for all the lovely comments.


End file.
